Ino Yamanaka
Ino Yamanaka (山中いの, Yamanaka Ino) is a student at Konoha Gakure and a close friend to Sakura and Hinata. The three of them are very close since before the series' start. She is also Sai's girlfriend, and friends with Naruto and Sasuke thanks to that.Also,every year,she gets to be the Homecoming Queen. Personality Ino is a fashionista, always trying to look better and prettier.Also a flirt. She is kind and cheerful most of the time, but she doesn't mind resorting to violence to those who are mean to her friends, such as Karin. While she's generally comprehensive and compassionate, Ino can also be very jealous and switch moods immediately,leading to a temperamental nature.She takes a great deal of pride in her appearance,and is also shown to constantly go on a diet,in the belief that it would make her more attractive.She always wants to be the star of her friends. Another important trait of Ino's personality is that she enjoys very much teasing on people,especially her friends. For example, bothering Naruto with his thoughts about Hinata in a swimwuit. However, she does not like it when someone teases her. However,Ino also has a strong sense of being bossy,sometimes leading to her taking charge in most duties.This is shown in chapter 1,werein she immediately told Sakura to talk to Sasuke before the final exams start. Appearance Ino is a fair-skinned girl of average height with soft pupiless baby blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face.She also sports a pink clip that parts her hair to the left.She wears the standard Konoha Gakuen uniform in the beginning, but as from the Summer Vacation arc onwards, her outfits vary.Hinata also notices that Sakura is jealous of Ino. Relationships Sai Sai is Ino's boyfriend. The two were dating since before the series start, and were seen together all along the series. When they started seeing each other in unknown, but it is evident they like each other very much. Sai generally calms Ino down when she gets too excited or goes too far with her teasing, and Ino proved that she can be a jealous girlfriend on the Art Exhibition arc, to the point of punching Sai after he comments on Sakura's breasts.Ino doesn't really have feelings for him.Both of them them doesn't care for each other!Ino is bored being in a relationship with him.That is why Ino's a flirt. Sakura Haruno Sakura is one of Ino's best friends along with Hinata, for how long is unknown but it seems that since their early childhood, since after Sakura decides to let her hair remain short, Ino has a flashback where a younger Sakura told her that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. Ino and Sakura are very close friends, it was shown from the very start of the series, on chapter 1, when Karin insulted Sakura, Ino was going to attack her, yet she was stopped by Hinata. Sakura also commented that she was jealous of Ino due to the fact that she was the kind of girl who didn't care about what everyone else could say about her, which made her really cool. Hinata Hyuuga Hinata is one of Ino's best friends along with Sakura, for how long is yet unknown. Although they are very great friends, Ino usually teases Hinata, causing her to blush inmensly and stutter "Ino-chan!" while trying to control her blush. The topic of this teasing is usually her enormous crush over Naruto Uzumaki, obvious to everyone except for him. Ino really hopes for Hinata's happiness, this was the reason why she arranged her meeting with Naruto at the group date at the mall. Naruto Uzumaki Ino and Naruto have been friends for an unknown time, probably due to the fact that she is Sai's girlfriend. Ino is often seen playfully joking about Naruto and Hinata's relationship before they declared their love to each other, as seen in chapter 4.They typically like the company of one another as well.Even if she teases him,they are still good friends. Sasuke Uchiha Ino and Sasuke are shown to be friends. It seems they've been friends since before the start of the series, probably because Ino was Sai's girlfriend prior to the start of the story as well. Despite not bearing romantic feelings for him, Sasuke does seem to be atractive in Ino's eyes, as shown when she described Sakura as a lucky girl. After Sasuke's deffection from the group, it is assumed that Ino and Sasuke no longer share any ties of friendship between them. Karin Ino bears a strong disliking to Karin, probably due to the friendship she has with Sakura. Ino is always quick to come up with a comeback to Karin's comments, and in one instance, if it hadn't been for Hinata, Ino would have gotten into a fight with Karin.She typically calls her a slut,which is pretty true. Shikamaru Nara Despite bickering a lot, Ino and Shikamaru are shown to be good friends.Shikamaru typically considers girls most troublesome,but in Ino's case,he would hold this off,knowing what would be the outcome if Ino won't get what she likes. Sasori Ino also has crush on Sasori,since Sasori is quite a charming person.Ino had kept this secrets from her bestfriends,Hinata and Sakura,including her boyfriend,Sai.She doesn't want to let anybody know.The first time they met was when they were at the shopping mall.Deidara wanted to hang out with Sasori at Konoha Mall.Ino was with Sai.They both didn't talk.Just silence.Then Sai headed to the bathroom.Ino went windowshopping at the doll shop.Ino likes cute and cuddly stuff.Deidara founded a clay shop that was right beside the doll shop.Deidara was pretty excited too.When Ino was finding a cute doll,she mumbled to herself and said "Urgh!I wonder if there's a doll that looks exactly like me!"Sasori and Deidara was right beside her.While Deidara was busy talking about clay.Sasori overheard Ino's mumble.He replied with a cute voice."I belive that doll is cute.She looks like you"Ino's heart started pumping really fast.Ino's eyes were sparkling when she saw Sasori's eyes.She was about to say thank you.But Deidara shouted and asked Sasori for money.Ino was feeling awkward because she was also in the conversation.Ino said thank you to Sasori.Suddenly,she fell.Ino's hair flew under Sasori's nose.Sasori smelled it and it smelled like flowers.Sasori and Deidara caught her.Ino didn't know that Deidara also caught her.But,her eyes were caught by Sasori's eyes. Trivia *Ino is short for inoshishi (猪), meaning "boar", hence Sakura calling her Ino-pig-chan (いのブタちゃん, Ino-buta-chan). Yamanaka (山中) means "among the mountains". Wild boar are heavily associated with mountains in Japan, and are even called the whales of the mountains (山鯨, yamakujira), because of the amount of meat they produce. Quotes *(To Hinata and Sakura)"You two should really try this!" *(To Karin)"Oh yeah?Because you're number one on my list to beat the crap out of,slut!" *"Ah...it feels so good to be seventeen!" *''(Inside of her,talking about Sasori and Deidara) " (So.....Handsome.....) "'' *''(To Sai) "I'm really sorry!"'' Category:Female characters Category:Konoha students